


New Parents

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Parents, Roblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron bring their new baby home, but are unable to decide on a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee fluff piece I couldn't stop thinking about. It's going to be multi-chaptered, got chapter two already written. I know where I want to go, so it shouldn't be too long till it's all up, 3/4 chapters long. 
> 
> In this Liv is 17, the boys are married, and Adam and Victoria have a little girl.

It had been two days since Robert and Aaron had brought their new little boy home. It had been a mad rush, the mother going into labour a month early. They had hurried over to the hospital, stopping only when Robert had a mild panic attack and Aaron has told him he understood but that he had to _"calm down and shut up"_ so they could get to see him. Eventually they had been allowed into see him, he was small but it could have been worse. He stayed in the incubator for a few days and eventually they had got to take him home.

"So you still haven't named him?", asked Victoria, 

"No,", said Aaron, "Robert insisted that we had to 'get to know him' first"

They were sat in their living room at Jacob's fold. The baby was in his carrier on the floor, Robert sitting in front of him, just watching. Aaron sat on the couch behind Robert, running his finger through his husbands blonde hair. Victoria and Adam had come over, their own little girl at nursery. Liv was due in from school any second, since she only had a half day. 

"No ideas then? He has been home for a couple days now," said Adam, 

"Can't seem to decide on anything, nothing seems to fit," answered Aaron, "int that right Rob?" 

"Mmm" was the only reply he got, Robert still staring at the little blue bundle that was snoring lightly. 

This was how Robert spend most of his time since the baby had come home, sitting watching him sleep, a blank expression on his face. That was until he did something, any noise he made, any movement or stretch and Robert would beam at him. 

"Hey," shouted Liv, as she shut the door, there were murmurings of hellos as Liv made her way over to the living room. 

She folded herself quietly on to Roberts knee, joining him to stare at the baby. Robert didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Things had been rocky between them at the start but now they were extremely close. Aaron had been known to make comments that they were closer than him and Liv. Robert had said that it was because they had work at building their relationship. Aaron had scoffed and stormed out. He didn't mind now though. They were a little family. The three of them and now the little one. 

"He got a name yet?", asked Liv,

"Nope," answered Aaron, 

"I'm telling you, Oliver!"

"We are not calling him Oliver, Liv", laughed Aaron, 

"Why! Then you would have an Oliver and an Olivia, matches," 

"We don't have an Olivia," chuckled Aaron, 

"Yeah no I know," stuttered Liv, suddenly feeling awkward and a little sad. Not the kind that makes you cry, just a little hollow. 

"Shut up Aaron," said Robert, speaking for the first time in an hour, "she's our kid too" tightening his grip on Liv slightly. 

Liv snuggled into him a little, wiping away a stray tear, hoping that no one saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they name the baby!

A little while later, after Victoria and Adam had gone home, the two boys sat on the couch, Robert feeding the baby. 

"We really need to name him Robert," started Aaron, "we can't register him till he's named,"

"No I know," replied Robert, staring down at the tiny bundle in his arms. He was guzzling down his bottle, having slept longer than normal. They both knew this was because he had been up all night, and would probably be up all night again. Neither of them minded. Especially Aaron, Robert was extremely willing to do night feeds. Aaron wasn't complaining, "it's just that nothing is good enough for him,"

Aaron got up from his place on the couch, going to fetch something from the kitchen. 

"Mum dropped this off," laughed Aaron,

Robert laughed too when he saw it. A Bible. 

"The Dingle way huh?" 

"That's what Cain said apparently, when he gave it to mum," 

"Cain?", Robert said surprised, 

"He was gonna bring it when he came yesterday but he couldn't find it. He's really taken to this 'head of the family' thing, since they ousted uncle Zac,"

"Your family are like some weird mafia,"

"They're your family too y'know," smirked Aaron, leaning across to give his husband a kiss, "since you married me,"

"Technically not, you became a Sudden,"

"You made a very convincing case," said Aaron, leaning in for another kiss, 

"Stop doing that in front of the baby!" came Liv's voice from behind, 

"He is allowed to see his dad's being in love," smooched Robert, 

"Okay let me rephrase, stop doing that in front of me!", though her voice was full of amusement, "Name?"

"No!", exclaimed Aaron, glaring pointedly at Robert, who just raised his eyebrows back. 

"And what, you're going to pray about it?", asked a confused Liv, 

"What? No mum brought it over," 

"Why?"

"Because," said Robert, "haven't you noticed the Dingle name pattern?" 

Liv looked at them confused for a beat, 

"You all have biblical names! How have I never noticed that!", she exclaimed, "so do you _have_ to pick a name from there?"

"Cain gave us it," said Robert, 

"So that's a yes,", 

"Stop it you two," said Aaron, "he's just trying to help,"

"Then let's have a look," said Liv, picking up the old Bible, "heavy,"

"Mordecai?", said a giggling Liv, 

"Be serious," said Aaron unamused, "we really need to get this sorted!"

"We will Aaron! Continue Liv,"

"Benjamin? Ben for short?"

"That's quite nice," said Aaron, looking at Robert hopefully, 

"What else?", asked Robert, making Aaron sigh,

"Matthew? Mark? Luke? John?"

"Are you reading the contents page?" laughed Robert, 

"Got to start somewhere,"

"What about..", started Liv, "no not Moses, already got one of those, not Noah, stupid Charity having all the nice names!", making both men laugh, "do you know all the taken names are highlighted? There'll be none left,"

"This is hopeless!", exclaimed Aaron, 

"It's not darling," comforted Robert, 

"Stupid Jacob!", huffed Aaron, making Robert laugh and Liv confused, 

"What's this got to do with Jacob?"

"Because we can't exactly call him Jacob," said Aaron hotly, pointing at the baby, "when there is one living next door," pointing in the direction he hoped was David's, 

"Why you wanna call him Jacob so bad anyway?", asked Liv, 

"It's my middle name," said Robert, "my grandfather was called Jacob,"

"Aww, but right no Jacob, got it!"

They continued like this for another little while. Laughing at some of the funnier names, taking some others into consideration. 

"Joshua?" 

"I like that," said Robert, 

"Seriously?", exclaimed Aaron and Liv at the same time, 

"What you don't?", he asked, looking between them, 

"No I do," said Aaron quickly, "it's just you haven't liked any of them without some persuading!"

"Well I like this one!"

"I'll give you a moment," said Liv softly, "tea?", both men nodded in agreement. 

"Joshua then?", asked Robert again, "Josh for short?"

He saw Aaron's body language change slightly. He didn't tense, but he wasn't as relaxed as he had been a minute ago. Unsure what to think, he made to ask his husband what was wrong. 

"That was Jacksons little brothers name, Josh," said Aaron, before Robert had a chance to ask, 

"Oh," was all Robert could say, unsure of where this was going to go. 

They had got more open to talking about Jackson over the years. Especially on the lead up to the wedding. Robert had made Aaron see that there was nothing to be guilty for. He had done as Jackson had wanted, and now he was moving on. Living a happy, normal life, and that is exactly what Jackson would have wanted. The jealousy Robert had once felt, when Aaron talked about the Jackson, has disappeared over time. What he felt now was somewhere between affection and gratitude. He knew very well that Aaron wouldn't be here with him, openly gay and happy, if it hadn't been for him. 

"We don't have to call him that," said Robert softly, 

"No, no," said Aaron, voice quiet but firm, "that's his name, just look at him," both boys taking the time to look at their new son. Aaron's right, thought Robert, that is his name, "and it's kinda nice, a little fitting tribute. Unless you think that's weird,"

"No, I have a lot to thank the man for," smiled Robert softly, 

"So..", said Liv, as she came back into the living room, popping down two cups of tea and hurrying back for her own, "do we have a name?" 

"Yes," beamed the two men, 

"Joshua Jacob Sugden," cooed Aaron, 

"Still going with Jacob?," asked Robert, 

"Definitely,"

Both men sat smiling at each other, and at the new little Sugden. 

"I'll get my marker pen," joked Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback on chapter one! I had already picked a name but thank you for the suggestions! I happened upon the fact that Josh was Jacksons brother when I googled to see if there were any Dingles lol! I had wanted Jacob and then I had wanted James, but there are already characters with those names! Agh! I hope you enjoyed this one too! Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have finally registered the baby, and there is a little twist for Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for your feedback, I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!

Two days later and the boys walked proudly into the Woolpack, Joshua in his car seat. 

"Oh let me see him!", exclaimed Chas, running round the bar to get a look at her grandson, "he's so beautiful! Just like his daddy!", giving Aaron's cheeks a squeeze. 

"Mum, he's blonde,", reminded Aaron, whilst shrugging her off, 

"Shh,", was her only reply. 

The two boys smiling knowingly at each other. He was the image of Robert, all fair skin and blonde hair, but he had bright blue eyes, just like Aaron. Robert went to bed every night praying that they would stay that blue. 

They had looked into all avenues when they had decided to have children. They had seriously contemplated using a surrogate. Robert desperate that his name and bloodline be carried on in the same child, causing Aaron to roll his eyes and laugh. He had then reminded Robert that if he had a girl the namee would be lost anyway. So they had decided that they would adopt, at least at first, nothing had been ruled out in the long term. Aaron always wished that some long lost child of Roberts would turn up, just to keep him happy. 

A few minutes later, when Chas had taken Joshua out of the carrier for a hug, she asked, "well let's see it then?"

Grinning proudly, Robert produced his sons birth certificate, having just registered him this morning. Aaron took the baby from his mother, as she took the paper from Robert. 

"I though you had gone with-", she started, 

"We had but then we changed our minds," answered Aaron, 

"She's going to love this,"

"We know,", grinned Robert. 

***

"Alright boys,", came Moira's smiling voice, 

"Hey,", came Cain's more reserved one, but he immediately picked the baby up from Roberts arms. 

They all smirked as Cain cooed over him, making faces and rubbing noses. Moira just rolled her eyes, smiling, going to get them some drinks. 

"He is gorgeous boys," she said, as she sat beside her husband, who was still cuddling the newborn. 

"Thank you," the answered together, grinning. 

Aaron felt like all the had done over the past little while was smile. That wasn't technically true, he hadn't been smiling the night before when Joshua had done the worse smelling poo known to man at 2:30 in the morning. Other than that he had never been happier. 

"Did you register him?", asked Cain, 

"Yep!", exclaimed Robert, once again producing the birth certificate and passing it over, 

"Aw that's lovely, Liv will be made up," said Moira, as she handed it back over. 

"She will," said Aaron, "speaking of Liv, should probably go home and show her it,"

"You're right," laughed Robert, taking the baby off of Cain, smiling down at the little bundle. 

Neither of them could believe how fast he was growing. They were becoming painfully aware that it wouldn't be long till he wasn't really a baby anymore, and the thought filled them with pride and fear in equal measure. 

Once all the goodbyes had been said, people coming from everywhere to look at him, they finally made it home. They had never before talked to so many people as they had since he was born. People would stop them in the street to say hello, and the two minute journey from the pub to Jacobs Fold had taken fifteen minutes. 

"Liv!", shouted Aaron, as the made their way inside. 

In quick time she appeared down the stairs, grabbing the carrier and pulling Joshua into a big hug. 

"I've missed him all day," she exclaimed, smiling down at the little one. 

Sitting down in the living room, the three of them fell into a comfortable silence. The only noises coming from Liv and the baby. He was becoming extremely alert, the newborn fatigue having wore off completely. He was well practiced with his new set of lungs, and his vocal cords were definitely working fine. 

"So we registered him today," spoke Aaron after a while, he was lying almost on the couch, his back cuddled into Robert side, whole body on the couch. Robert was sitting, feet in the floor, arms around Aaron, resting his head on top of his husbands. 

"Yeah? Wheres the birth certificate," 

Robert groaned, unfolding himself from Aaron, and fetching it from the bag. It had taken them both sometime to get used to carrying the giant bag needed for all his stuff. 

"We did a thing,", spoke Aaron slyly, 

"What?", started Liv, "you didn't change his name did you? Oh come on, he's still Joshua right?"

"Yes, he is Liv," said Robert, taking his son from Liv's arms passing her the certificate. He made his way back over to his husband, allowing Aaron to cuddle into him and the baby. 

Liv looked at it, and what she saw completely took her breath away. 

**Joshua Oliver Sugden**

She looked up at them, mouth gaping, unable to think of anything to say. She knew what it meant. They had changed his middle name for her. She had gone on and on about him being called Oliver from the moment they found out they were having a boy. Stating that _"of course he should be named after his favourite Olivia"_. 

"We figured that we had honoured my grandfather enough, living in his house," said Robert quietly. 

She got up, still not having said anything, and gave them both a big hug. They could see the emotion on her face, but she was so like them, didn't like anyone to see. 

"Thank you," she whispered, wiping her eyes, "and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do this crying in my room," as she turned and ran up the stairs. 

Both boys couldn't help but laugh at her, as they leaned in for a kiss. They were both sinking into it when Joshua decided it was time for a nappy change. 

"Nothing to kill the mood quite like that smell," laughed Robert, 

Aaron just nodded as he took the baby, "I'll get it this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the name change?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part. The italics is a flashback, which I'm sure you can all figure out, but just incase. In this it tackles Liv finding out about the apoption (flashback) and her changing her name. But I hope it's original enough to keep you entertained!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback on this. I'm really proud of it! I've lived every minute of writing it, and if more was wanted I'm sure I could be persuaded to write it!

__

_"Liv, can you come down here a second?", shouted Aaron._

_"What?", stomped Liv, taking the stairs two at a time and making as much noise as possible._

_"Sit down,", spoke Robert softly, pointing at one of the dining chairs,_

_Liv eyed them up suspiciously, the last time they had summoned here like this they had decided to get married. So she took the chair beside the one Robert was pointing to, just because, and grabbed the tea they had already made her._

_"So we wanted to ask your opinion on something?", Robert spoke again, taking Aaron's hand._

_"Yeah? What?", asked Liv, blowing in her tea,_

_"Well," said Robert more firmly, "we are thinking of adding to family, and adopting a kid,"_

_Liv nearly dropped her tea at this. She hadn't expected that. Sure they had been married for a while now, and so why wouldn't they want children of their own. She had just never really thought about it. Jokes were made occasionally from others in the village but they always just laughed it off._

_Now faced with the reality it terrified her. She hadn't got off to the greatest of starts in Emmerdale; especially with Robert. Since they had moved into their house that had all changed. They were family. Her and Robert were extremely close. He was more understanding than Aaron, but also slightly more protective. It was Robert she went to when she got her first serious boyfriend, and he had been great. Understanding, kind, giving great (if embarrassing) advice. It was also Robert who nearly beat the boy up when he had put slightly to much pressure on her. Even though nothing had actually happened. Now though, that was all going to change. They were going to have their own kid, and she would have to leave._

_"We'll you've had lots of practise for when they are teenager," she said, trying not to show the hurt that was bubbling under the surface._

_She knew they were going to send her back to Sandra, but she would be damned if she was going to mention it first. No, she thought, they can bloody well ask me, I'm not volunteering._

_"Yeah I guess-", started Aaron, "what do you mean had? You're only 17?"_

_"Just saying," she shrugged off, they weren't going to get her that easily. They would cave first._

_"So, what do you think?", asked Aaron,_

_"I think it's a great idea,"_

_And it was. For them this was the next and best thing the could do. They had taken her under their wing and they were great. It would be no different this time, with a newborn they could raise. She smiled weakly at them. Trying her hardest to be encouraging._

_"You think?", said Robert, "because there will be lots of nappies and crying and sleepless nights. Even though you won't have to get up for them, you'll probably hear cryin-"_

_"Wait a minute," she butted in, "I'm staying too?"_

_"What? Of course you are!", exclaimed Aaron, "are you leaving? Why? Because of the baby? Cause we'd rather you stayed right Robert?"_

_She looked at Robert who was nodding furiously, "Liv," he started, "Aaron and I will only do this if you are on board. Nothing comes before us. If we get a baby it's not replacing you, or pushing you out. It'll join the family, and we'll be a foursome, instead of a trio. The baby won't come before you just because we're it's dads,"_

_"Really?", she whispered, staring into her mug. They knew her too well, knew exactly what she was thinking just from that one question._

_"Yes," answered Robert, who pulled over so she would sit on his knee._

_They had become very affectionate over the years. Aaron and Robert had quietly decided that she was severely lacking in love and affection, and that this could be causing the troublesome behaviour. So they decided that they would shower her with compliments, pull her in for hugs at every opportunity, making her a priority. It had worked, and it has stuck. Now she never hesitated when she needed a hug, if she was upset or angry. She would just through herself on one of them and stay there until she decided otherwise._

_"Liv," nudged Aaron softly, "we're only doing this if we do it together. The baby will need it's aunty Liv,"_

_She smiled up at them, her face wet from the silent tears that had fallen on Robert chest. She wasn't sad, and it wasn't that she was bursting with joy either. It just always surprised her how inclusive they were. As if she was theirs._

_It was a bittersweet moment. She was happy for them, and for her, she loved babies and they wanted her to stay around. It did, however, highlight all the more that she wasn't theirs. That this was just her brother, half-brother at that, and her brother-in-law. When really she hadn't seen them that way in a long time. For a while she couldn't help but see them as her parents. And now they would have their own baby, with the same name as them, one she didn't have._

_"I think you-"_

_"We-" butted in Robert,_

_"We, I think we should this. You're great parents," she smiled wetly at them. Cuddling into Roberts chest a little more._

_It hadn't gone unnoticed by the two men that she had said "you are great" and not "you are going to be great".  
_

***

Joshua had been home for over a month and everyone in the house had forgotten what a full nights sleep was. 

The doctor had said it was colic, and that he was fine, if uncomfortable. Robert had googled every outcome of colic and then moved on to other more serious issues until Aaron had sent him to bed and told him to _"get some sleep, I'll look after him,"_. Robert had just given him a grateful kiss and murmured _"you take care of us both"_. 

One night, around 3:30am, Robert and Aaron were sitting around the table. Joshua had just gone off to sleep after what felt like forever, and neither of the boys wanted to risk carrying him upstairs and waking him again. 

As they were drinking their tea and chatting about this and that, Liv appeared in the room. 

"He asleep then?", she asked,

"Finally!", said both boys in unison, grimacing slightly incase the had woken him. He just snuggled into Aaron's chest a little more. 

"He is gorgeous," admired Liv, "I can't believe how big he is getting!"

"I know! He'll not be little Joshua Sugden for long!", smiled Aaron. 

"Talking about Sugden," said Liv, nonchalantly "I did a thing,"

"You did a thing?", questioned Aaron, looking at her suspiciously. 

Liv just nodded and disappeared from the kitchen. 

"Was that conversation over?", asked Robert, slightly puzzled, "I would shout her but nothing is worth waking him,"

"Too right," agreed Aaron, 

Just then Liv appeared back, taking her seat at the table, laying something down. 

"So,", she started, "I had been thinking for a while about this little family here and how much it means to me," the boys couldn't help but smile at her words, "just before Josh was born I was chatting away to some people at school, and they were asking about families, y'know the usual, and they asked me, "you live with your brother right?", and I almost said "no I don't have a brother" and then I was like wait-"

"Hold on!", roared Aaron, "you said you didn't have a brother! You have two!"

"If you wake him up I swear Aaron,", Robert threatened,

"Shut up Robert, aren't you listening to her!"

"Of course I am, and I want to know what's she's on about just as much as you but if he wakes up I swear I will rip your throat out,"

"Right hold on," said Aaron, walking into the living room and placing him in his pram, waiting a second to make sure he didn't wake, "right continue Liv", as he sat back at the table. 

"As I was saying, I _almost_ told him I didn't live with my brother, but that I lived with my dads,"

Both boys just gawped at her, completely blindsided by the turn of events. Sure they thought of Liv as their daughter, but never for a second did they think she felt the same. 

"This is good, you may stay quiet while I finish," she laughed, "but that not the case. And then when you said you were getting Josh I thought you were going to want me to leave cause you would have a kid of your own. And then you didn't and the feeling grew more. And then when you were talking to Adam and Vic about names, Robert said I was yours too, and soooo I did a thing. And I hope you won't be mad,"

"Liv-"

"Just let me finish Aaron," 

To which Aaron nodded at her. 

"All my life I never really felt like I fit anywhere, until you guys. I know what you have done for me, I don't say it enough but I do. I am me, as I am now because you guys took care of me. So here,"

She passed a piece of metal over to them, with the engraving; **Sugden**. 

"It's for the front door," 

"But-" started Aaron, 

"Are you leaving us?", finished Robert,

"No!", Liv practically shouted. 

They all stayed silent, making sure Joshua hadn't woken up. They all sighed after a beat, they could hear him snoring. 

"No,", she said again, this time more quietly, "the opposite. I want to be one of you."

The two boys continued to look at her with puzzled expressions, man they are slow, she thought. 

"I am not a Flaherty, that name has no value. And not only do I not want to be a Livesy after everything, but I also don't want to be 'oLIVia LIVesy', who does that? I want to be a Sugden, like you guys and Josh, so I am,"

This time she handed them a deed pool letter, informing her that she was now Olivia Sugden. 

"Liv, I don't-", started Robert, unable to finish his sentence. The emotion clear upon his face. 

"There's a first," she laughed, earning a smirk from both of them. 

"We would have made you a Sugden the moment I became one of we thought you wanted that," 

"Liv," spoke Robert, finally regaining his voice, "this means everything. Of course we think of you that way. Because of you, and how amazingly you turned out, we decided that we could do this, with Joshua. You and him, you guys are everything to us,"

"I am so grateful to you guys for taking me in, I was such a mess,"

"To be fair, so were we," laughed Aaron, 

Robert abruptly got from the table, taking the stairs two at a time. Liv and Aaron just looked at each other, 

"What tha-", began Liv, 

"No idea,"

About a minute later he came running back down, a toolbox in hand. 

"No time like the present, let's get this on the door!", he said, picking up the nameplate and giving Liv a kiss to the temple, "then everyone can know!"

The two left in the kitchen just giggled at him, 

"Idiot," the both grinned in unison, 

"Can you hurry up?", came Roberts voice, "I need someone's torch!"

"Definitely an idiot," laughed Liv, 

"You just took his name," 

"We'll you married him," she shot back,

"Touché, Miss Sugden, touché,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments, and more kudos than I could have imagined! I know I'm not the most active member of the fandom (tumblr-MellMellMell) but I love being part of it. Look at me, the boys in the fic and on tonight's ep have got me all emotional. Mwah x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are about to add a new baby girl to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nobody asked for this, and I'm sure there are other docs people wanna see more off but this is the one I got inspiration for. And inspiration has been short on the ground lately so I went for it. 
> 
> The next bit should be up later tonight or tomorrow I think!

Sugdens, mobilise!" boomed Robert. He knew that both Aaron and Liv would roll their eyes at him, like they did every time he referred to them as the Sugdens, but he had been doing it every day since Liv changed her name and he wasn't going to stop now. 

"Oh Robert, please shut up, were coming!" shouted Liv as she stomped down the stairs. 

"Olivia, one day, when you are having your own child, you'll realise that labour waits for no one, so hurry up!"

"Robert, the only person we are actually waiting for is you", laughed Aaron, and as Robert turned to look at his husband, he realised that was true. 

Standing by the door were his family. His husband, his son and his ... daughter. Yeah, that's what Liv was, and now they were going to get another one. 

"Hey, Robert, it's gonna be fine, we just have to go okay?" Aaron was now in front of him, touching his face, grounding him, like he always did. He was panicking, like he had when they had been going to pick up Joshua. "Let's just drop Liv and Josh off with Mum and then we'll go to hospital and see what's happening". 

"Yeah, yeah let's go". 

He could do this, he could, he had done it once before and _they_ could do it again. 

"Finally", sighed Liv, but anyone could see the fondness in her eyes for the two men in front of her, "Joshua, your daddies are very silly".

Joshua giggled as Liv picked him up and tickled his side. Inseparable, that's what Cain had called the pair of them at Joshua's first birthday. A year and a half later and nothing had changed. 

"Your daddies too, if I remember a certain conversation", smirked Aaron, as he followed the giggling pair outside, turning to make sure Robert was also following. 

"No no, just your daddies Joshua, I'm not having silly billy daddies like them, no I'm not". 

"Whatever you tell yourself", laughed Robert, taking the two and a half year old off of her and preceding to put him in his car seat. 

"Right", started Aaron once everyone was seated, "Woolpack drop off, then hospital".

"Yep! Let's good pick up our little girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They name their little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's here already! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

A family of five. 

That's what Robert had called them. 

A family of five, who definitely needed to get a bigger car. 

Labour had gone well, both mother and baby were doing well, the adoption papers had been signed and they were free too take their new little bundle home. 

"Y'know Robert, we can't keep calling her 'Petal' for the rest of her life".

"Why, Petal's nice?" Aaron took a deep breath, he'd been doing a lot of that since they had started trying to think of names. Just like when they had been trying to name Josh. "What about Primrose?"

"No, no I'm not calling my daughter Primrose", answered Aaron. 

"Why?" 

"Because Robert, I'm not a 90s celebrity. Or a rabbit". 

"Okay", laughed Robert, "what about Rose?"

"No,"

"Heather?"

"No",

"Bluebell?"

"Seriously?", scoffed Aaron, "Bluebell? When there is a Tinkerbelle in the family". 

Robert couldn't help laughing out loud, and then turning to make sure he hadn't woken the baby sleeping soundly in the back. 

"And anyway", began Aaron, "why does it have to be a flower name?"

"Because Aaron, we have called her petal since the day we knew she was girl, it's nice", answered Robert, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Soft, that's what it is". 

"We have to name her, Liv will kill us if we have a repeat of Josh". 

"I know", sighed Aaron, looking at the sleeping bundle in the back, hoping inspiration would appear from thin air. 

Picking names was hard. Vic had told them that she had ear marked names when she was just a little girl herself. Aaron had never thought about it until Joshua was born, and in their arms. Now he had spent the last five months or so coming up with ideas, and none of them were good enough for her. 

"I like Rose", spoke Aaron eventually, quietly, "but not as her first name, I just don't think it's her name, but a middle name yeah". 

When Robert didn't answer Aaron eventually turned to look at him. He was staring at their daughter, _their daughter_ , with the same look he used to get when he looked at Josh when he was newborn. As if all the answers to all the questions finally made sense. Aaron thought, no he knew, that there was no version of Robert he preferred, than the Robert the Father. He hadn't had a good experience with his dad, which was an understatement if he was being honest, but he couldn't think anymore about it than that. And Robert was the same, it was different, but his experience had been bad. When he looked at Robert though, all he saw was _good dad, good dad, good dad_. He was a natural. He had been with Liv, once he settled, and he was with Josh. Robert made him a good dad, made Aaron the man who was able to look after his kids. And if Aaron was honest with himself, Aaron the Father was his favourite version of himself. 

"What about Arya?", asked Robert, "Ari, for short?" 

"Where did that come from?", replied Aaron, thrown but not against the suggestion, but it was new. Robert had never mentioned it before. 

"Honestly? Game of Thrones", laughed Robert, and Aaron couldn't help joining in, "but I'm sure it'll be biblical somehow". 

"It doesn't have to be biblical", giggled Aaron. 

"Tell that to Cain", laughed Robert back. 

"Arya eh?", smiled Aaron at the car seat that was starting to wriggle, "is that your name little un? Arya, Ari". 

Aaron wasn't one for babies 'knowing their name' from birth, but even he couldn't deny how much more active she had gotten since they picked it. 

"Arya Rose Sugden", said Robert, "it has a ring to it. Joshua and Arya, Josh and Ari. They go, 'oh what are your kids names?' Joshua and Arya, yep it's perfect". 

"Alright their calm down", said Aaron sarcastically, though Robert little rant had amused him greatly. 

"No wait!", shouted Robert, making Aaron grind his teeth. If he even thought about changing it now he was divorcing him. 

"Olivia, Joshua and Arya, it's perfect! They match!"

"They match?"

"They all end in 'a'!", exclaimed Robert, "it's meant to be!"

All Aaron could do was smile and shake his head at his excited husband sitting in the drivers seat. Aaron always thought he could never love Robert more, than the moment they were in, and he had thought that about a lot of moments. This was the moment though, he would never love Robert more than he did right now. 

Unless the had another one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron introduce little Arya to Liv, Josh and the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter sitting, nearly complete for over a week, and even though I'm not entirely pleased with the ending, if I don't publish it now it'll sit for the rest of time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, are so so so appreciated. I'm terrible for thanking people but they genuinely mean everything!

Robert and Aaron parked in the car park of the Woolpack and made their way inside. Robert had complained so much about how heavy and clunky the car seat was that eventually Aaron had taken it off of him. Not before telling Robert that he "only had to carry it ten steps without moaning". Robert kissed him on the cheek and Aaron had already forgiven him. 

They had barely got the door shut when Liv came running out to greet them. Pulling the baby carrier so hard out of Aaron's hands, Robert couldn't help but wince. 

The momentary feeling of blind panic passed when they looked at Liv, who had placed the car seat on the coffee table, and was now cooing over the baby. 

"I got the bible out", said Liv, not looking at either of them while she spoke. 

"It's alright Liv", replied Aaron, sharing a sidewards glance at his husband, who was smirking too, "we already picked a name". 

That did draw Liv's attention away from the baby. Just for a second. 

"Well that's a surprise. I thought we were gonna be here for days again!", laughed Liv, "you should know little 'un, you have very silly daddies, yes you do, you do".

Roberts heart filled with pride as he watched their little Liv, who had been _suuuch_ a nightmare over the years, fawn over the new addition. They had watched her grow into an intelligent, funny, kind, young woman. Robert had never been more proud of anything, or anyone in his life. And he was married to Aaron, the best person he knew. 

"So what is it then? What have they called you?", asked Liv, making Aaron laugh. 

"I'm assuming you're talking to us," continued to laugh Aaron, "because I know Josh is nearly three but surely you remember she can't talk for a while yet", Liv just rolled her eyes and ignored him, "and we'll tell you in a minute, I'll just go get mum and monkey". 

Robert sat beside Liv on the couch, taking his jacket off and throwing it over the back as he did. He couldn't resist pulling Liv into his side for a hug, while they both continued to watch the sleeping baby. 

"You know don't you", started Robert, "that she doesn't replace you right? Even though she's a girl and a baby?"

"I know", replied Liv, voice thick with emotion, "where a five piece now, a family".

"Yes we are". 

"I'm still your little girl too", it was meant as a statement, but Robert could hear the questioning tone of her voice. 

He forgot sometimes, because she came to them so old, so nearly fully formed, just how young and vulnerable she still was. 

It had been hard, raising her, making her feel completely part of the family, even after they had got Josh, and she had changed her name. There were days when she argued, and pulled and baited until one of them snapped, and then she remembered every bad word they had said to her in anger. It took time for them to figure out how to handle it, even longer to make her realise that even when they said things that were hurtful, even when there were days when they were angry, or annoyed at her, it didn't mean they didn't love her. The opposite in fact, it was because they loved her so much she was able to get under their skin like she did. 

They had managed it though. Now she had no trouble looking for _positive_ attention, as Robert called it. Hugs, and laughter, cuddles on the couch, or sleeping in between them after she had a bad dream. Sometimes Aaron said that there were times they treated her to much like she was a baby, especially since she was in her late teens. Robert had just replied that they were making up for lost time, giving her the love and reassurance she had never had before. 

And no one could deny that she had flourished under their care. She was "a credit to them", Lisa had said. 

"Of course you are", replied Robert, kissing her temple, "want to hold her before the mob descend?"

She just nodded her head furiously. She was smiling, but Robert could see her eyes were glassy. Once again she reminded him so much of her brother. 

Robert took his newest daughter from the carrier and placed her into Liv's arms. She was nervous, like she was initially when josh was a baby, but within seconds she folded her self onto the couch and got comfy, not once disturbing the sleeping baby. 

"Hey there little one", began Liv, Robert grinning beside them, "I don't know your name yet, cause like I said, your daddies are silly. If daddy Aaron was here I'd be able to get it out of him, but daddy Rob would never do anything without Daddy Aaron's permission. He's whipped, you'll figure that out soon enough". 

Robert couldn't help but laugh. He told himself that he was only not denying it because he didn't want to interrupt the precious scene before him. He also knew that was a lie. 

"But that's not a bad thing, promise. It's just cause he loves Daddy A so much. They love each other so much. Like movie love. It's gross but it's kinda nice. It's a lot nice actually. Anyway, I'm Liv. Auntie Livvy, Josh calls me, so I assume you will too. Sometimes he calls me Auntie 'Livia, but that's Daddy Robs fault and we won't be encouraging that". 

Just then Aaron came back into the room, with Joshua and half the Dingle clan. 

"Took you long enough", said Robert. 

"Well, as excited as Joshua is to meet his new sister, and he loves her very much I'm told, he just had to finish his ice cream first". 

"It Chocowate Dad!", spoke the two year old, as if it was the most important thing in the world. 

"Well that's understandable then!", laughed Robert, "wanna see her?" 

"Yeah!", shouted Josh, climbing onto Roberts knee and then over him so he was beside Liv on the couch. 

He paused for a minute, watching her sleep, and then announced, "She's so squashy!", and then bursting into a fit of giggles, that had everyone else laughing too. 

"what's her name dad?", asked Josh, once he'd stop laughing. 

"Well", starting Robert, looking over at his husband who nodded for him to continued, an huge smile upon his face, "this is Arya, little Arya Rose Sugden". 

"Oh it's perfect!", exclaimed Chas, who was crying as she cooed over the newborn. 

Robert and Aaron couldn't help but nod in agreement, smiles plastered on both their faces. 

_Yes_ , though Robert, yes it is, just like the rest of his loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short like interlude, let me know what you think!


End file.
